


Wicked Whimsy Night

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Gamzee puts on scary movies to celebrate his favourite holiday. Dave needs a little comfort afterwards.





	Wicked Whimsy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMissluluB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/gifts).



Gamzee insisted that this weekend was a holiday in his weirdo clown religion and though you want to support your dumb boyfriend in, well, everything, you also didn't want to have to do it alone, so you've wrangled Equius to help out. Gamzee didn't mind and Equius was scandalized, so basically it's business as usual in your strange polycule. 

You and Equius spend more time together, just one of those things that happens when the two of you are always here (by virtue of being dead) and your other boyfriend is still very alive. He doesn't seem to notice or care that there are subtle differences between him and you two. Equius says he's always been a little scattered.

Despite that, or maybe because he's a scattered dude, Gamzee never feels like a spare part. He never gets ruffled by not getting inside jokes (even ones that he was actually there for and has just forgotten) and he never seems to feel awkward about getting up close and personal with you. Actually, of the three of you, he's the one who's initiated this supremely uncomfortable cuddle pile. You and Equius ... kinda feel shy about starting coupley shit on your own sometimes. Maybe it's 'cause he's older or maybe it's 'cause he legitimately doesn't seem to have a sense of shame, but there's never any hesitation from Gamzee. 

'So, is this some kind of sacred holiday cuddle, bro?' you ask. You'd really like to squirm around a bit so that Gamzee's knee isn't digging into your back, but Equius's unbroken horn is pretty close and if you headbutt it it'll hurt both of you no matter how much you insist you shouldn't feel pain in the afterlife. Given how much he complains when you hit them by accident you can't imagine what breaking one of them must have been like. 

'What?' Gamzee says.

'You asked us here,' Equius reminds him. 'I don't presume to know what the Church does on holidays, but this doesn't quite seem on theme ...'

'Motherfuck, it's Wicked Whimsy Night!'

If you reach, you can just brush your fingertips against Gamzee's cheek for a really condescending pap. You're the best at alien romances. The trick is to do whatever makes Equius's cheeks blue. 

'Dave!' Equius scolds.

You can definitely reach his face. He blushes even deeper when you pap him but he also doesn't stop you. You get a little thrill in your stomach when he closes his eyes and you see his whole face relax. You're still not really used to people liking it so much when you touch them. Or touching people in general. Time's weird out here in the bubbles, but it doesn't feel like that long since you died. 

'So, what's Wicked Whimsy Night?' you ask, rubbing your thumb along Equius's cheekbone one last time before keeping your hands to your damn self again. 

'The blessed put their best paint on and go collect terror or laughter from the lowbloods,' Gamzee says.

You look to Equius for clarification. 

'If you leave your hive, you have a roughly equal chance of being culled or scared. If they choose to tell a joke or give a present, your best chance of survival is to laugh convincingly. I used to spend the week around it with Nepeta, to keep her safe. Clowns aren't known for their adherence to time.'

This time when you stroke Equius's cheek, it's entirely about soothing him for his own sake. He hasn't worked up the courage to apologise to his ex-moirail yet, though you're not really sure what for. The way he looks sheepishly at Gamzee when it comes up makes you think he might have cheated, as out of character as that sounds. You died too early to get to know the trolls' stories like alpha timeline Dave has, but this works for you. Picking up little bits and pieces as you go. You don't fancy talking about your dumb death either.

'So are we going to go out and scare some dead people? I mean, I'm not up for the killing part, not sure if that needs to be said ...'

'It probably needs to be said,' Equius says under his breath.

'Naw,' Gamzee says. 'I was too little to go out for a proper spook. Dad came back just for it, it was our holiday.'

Gamzee hasn't talked a lot about his lusus, but from what you have picked up, him being there at all was kind of a big deal. You put your hand on his foot because it's the easiest part of him to reach. He's got strangely long and webbed toes, but they don't freak you out anymore. 

'What did you do?' Equius asks.

'Watched movies, mostly. I'd do a prayer on my lonesome, I know I coulda held my own with the motherfuckers out trick or treatin' but it made Dad happy for me to stay in.'

You meet Equius's eyes and you can tell he'll answer your questions later, as much as he's comfortable with. He never says anything he thinks would be gossipy, even though you can usually make him do anything if you say it assertively enough.

'Trick or treating, what, like Halloween?' you say. 'Is this like your alien Halloween?'

Both your boyfriends look at you blankly, reminding you for the bajillionth time that you're the alien in this relationship. 

'So, movies,' you prompt. 

The next few hours are actually the most terrifying of your death. You've seen a lot of scary movies. Like, an unwise amount of scary movies for a dude that died when he was 13. Human horror movies have nothing on troll horror movies. 

Halfway through the first one, Equius whispers to you that he's never been allowed to see movies that feature such highblood actors before. You think he looks a little uneasy too, but he hides it better than you. You've done your share of pretending not to care about scary movies and those days are over, you hid your face in Gamzee's hair the whole god damn time, focusing on pulling apart knots with your fingers as slowly and gently as you could to distract yourself. Gamzee's purrs were a little creepy in the context of the violence and joy on screen, but they were also loud enough that you could almost pretend you couldn't hear anything else. 

Eventually, it's over. Gamzee, hair looking weirdly fluffy and with his usually ridiculous looking makeup feeling a lot more menacing now that you've seen who he's idolising, disentangles himself from the cuddle pile and kisses you and Equius on your foreheads before leaving. He's alive, he's got shit to do, you fit in around that, you know this. It's fine. 

Equius puts on a movie from his memories and puts his arm around you carefully. You lean into his cuddles and watch the dumb hoofbeasts chase each other through moonlit plains. 

'This ain't gonna end up porny, is it?' you ask.

Equius splutters adorably and almost pulls away from you. You shuffle closer. It's not an apology, you don't do that, but it's enough for him to know he's wanted and he comes back to you right away. You work pretty similar that way. Maybe you _have_ been dead a while, you seem to know each other pretty well.

'I don't mind if it does, man, you know I'll watch beasts gettin' their frick-frack on with you if you want me to--'

'I do _not_ ,' Equius insists.

'Whatever, dude, I would, I'm a class A boyfriend. But this is nice, this gallopy bit, I'd like a bit of warning if that's coming up, you know, because of my delicate sensibilities.'

He strokes your hair and massages the top of your head where your horns would grow if you weren't a human. It feels fuckin' amazing. You don't know if you're missing out on anything, even though you don't quite melt like he does when you return the favour. It does make it kinda difficult to keep talking, though.

'Uh, Eq, I'm not sure on sleeping just yet. Or, like, ever, ha. Could you maybe ease up on the comfort just a scooch?'

'Of course,' he says, patting you on the head one last time. 

You don't let yourself think too hard, you just lean closer to him and kiss him on the cheek before darting away into your personal space again. That's what boyfriends do, right, they kiss each other when they're being nice, that's part of the deal, oh fucking god, your heart is beating that hard and you only kissed him on the cheek, it's like your body thinks you kissed him on the alien dick. 

Equius makes a little surprised noise and touches the spot where you kissed him. Gamzee kisses you both with a casualness that scandalizes Equius and scares the shit out of you, or at least it did before you both got used to it (it still does). You and Equius are almost never apart, but you've probably only kissed him ... oh shit, was that the first time?

'So, uh, do you want to do something else? Literally anything else?'

Equius nods and pulls you to your feet. He looks down at your hands, which he grabbed to help you up, and then he just drops one and keeps the other. Oh, cool. Man, you really move like a glacier when it comes to romance, this probably shouldn't seem like a big step. He pulls you along and you follow, trying very hard to suppress a grin at the thought of another dead Dave seeing you like this, holding hands with a ginormous troll boyfriend like it's no big deal. 


End file.
